Hidden T-talent
by HeavenHellanime
Summary: A mysterious singing in Division 10. Matsumoto gets stuck with the job of finding out with a little help, but the culprit is the one person she did not expect. And now he has to perform! Also, why give Hitsugaya a mp3 player in the first place?


**So I kind of decided to write a fanfic for fun. It's my first one so please no flaming! English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes in the spelling or grammar. The song I used in this fic is called: "This Light I See" and is sung by Hitsugaya's actual voice (actor)! *kyaaaaaaa!***

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, would I be writing this? No. I would've made sure Hitsugaya had a waaaay more important role.**

'talking' _Thinking_

**Song lyrics **message

Lately, the 10th division's lieutenant faced a small problem within her squad: A mysterious singer had been singing at night, and everyone who heard the singing was simply to mesmerized to pay attention.

This caused people to walk against walls –or against each other – while listening. Making her Captain irritated.

Now, Rangiku Matsumoto found herself standing in front of her captains' desk.

'Matsumoto.' He began, 'It seems that some squad members have been slacking off on their duties.' She nodded. Causing her bigger-than-average chest to wobble. She couldn't possibly tell her captain what the reason was for their slacking off…yet. Or at least not now. _I have parties to attend tonight!_

In fact, captain of the 10th squad Toshiro Hitsugaya wasn't that irritated at all. His last mission to the World of Living had been slightly more than interesting. The substitute had been flabbergasted by him, as were the other members of his little group of "friends".

He was, however, annoyed by the fact that his squad members – HIS squad members – were slacking off. He had an idea as why it was happening, but he had no reason to test his theory. He'd let his lazy, party-loving lieutenant find the reason.

Said lieutenant was unhappy with her captain's orders. _'Find the cause and get rid of it.' He said._

She'd decided not to go to tonight's party in order to find out. Yoruichi hadn't been happy when she found out her favourite drinking partner wouldn't be attending. She'd been interested, however, for the reason Rangiku would be doing a all-night shift.

'eh~? A mysterious singing?' she exclaimed as Rangiku drank her tea. Rangiku hated tea, but if she drank anything alcoholic she'd be drunk before nightfall. She thought it over for a second, 'so it's a mystery singer. Then it's decided.' Rangiku looked up at the other woman, _what did she mean?_ 'I'll come with you!'

**-23.10-**

Yoruichi and Rangiku found themselves peeking over the edge of the rooftop. 'So this is where it happens.' Rangiku looked around, but didn't see anything unusual. 'the 7th seat mentioned several spots where it was heard. Most of the time it's heard around the central meeting room… or near the gate.'

Yoruichi nodded, 'and do they have any idea who it might be?' Rangiku just shrugged, 'Some say it's a student from the academy, others claim it's a white ghost.'

Yoruichi looked up at the stars, straining her ears, but unable to hear anything other than the wind and heartbeats. _White ghost, eh?_

In the end, they wasted their time, not finding anything. Rangiku gave her report to Captain Hitsugaya. 'So…you found nothing?' he said disbelieving. 'Matsumoto…don't tell me you've just been drinking again?'

'I'm sure Captain! There was nothing there!' She pouted, he'd never believe her. When she looked at his eyes, she noticed a glimmer of… _satisfaction_?

'Matsumoto!' he called. 'Yes Captain?' Captain Hitsugaya smirked, 'If what you say is the truth, explain me why I got another strange report this morning?' He said while handing her one of the many forms on his desk.

Rangiku's eyes widened and she paled considerably. '…another sighting of the White ghost at the barracks?' she muttered. _But we've patrolled at the central meeting room all night. Don't tell me…_

'EEEEEH?!' Yoruichi yelled, startling several Shinigami sitting around them. She looked around before continuing in a hushed whisper: 'The mystery singer was somewhere else?'

Rangiku nodded, her chest bouncing along with her. 'This means war.' She said, 'we need to get help.' They shared a glace and smirked, knowing exactly who to ask.

**-at the women's association-**

'A mystery singer?' Yachiru chirped, 'Of course I'll help you two out!' the other two women looked at each other, no candy needed?! The three of them continued to plan until late in the evening.

**-Hitsugaya's office-**

_Matsumoto is gone again?_ He thought, sneezing. He'd been doing that a lot lately, he hoped he didn't get a cold, especially since he never had one before. _I thought my powers made it unable for me to catch a cold…_

He sighted and inspected the object inside the package that had been delivered to his office earlier. To: Toshiro. If you need help using it, ask Ishida or me. I put some earphones with it so you can listen to it during boring meetings as was absolutely positive it came from the substitute Shinigami. As he was the only one not calling him by his title. _At least it doesn't say Shiro._

No-one was allowed to call him that, well, no-one except Momo, of course.

He gritted his teeth as he looked at the object. _'Does that idiot not realise I have no way of getting this thing started? _They didn't have "outlets" in Soul Society, _what was Kurosaki thinking? _

He sighted again, picking up the english user manual. When he took it out of the envelope, a small disc of some sort fell down. He raised his eyebrow and bowed forward to pick it up.

_I believe this is a…"compact disc"? _The Quincy had tried to explain him all the assets of the electronic device in front of him.

He knew enough to know he shouldn't plug this device inside an "outlet", since it didn't have a "plug" attached to it. He also knew that the cd was useless, so he threw it in the waste bin hidden underneath his desk.

He stared at the offending object for another 10 minutes before reaching for it, feeling how light it was in his hand. The object itself was rectangular, with slightly rounded corners, and fitted in his hand with ease. It was black overall, but with a few buttons and a "screen".

He pushed a random button and his eyes widened slightly as he heard a soft tune emitting from it. He even recognised the tune. _It's the song from back then…_ he smiled softly. Then straightened his face again. Nobody had to know this.

He took out the "earphones" as well and admired the white piece of technology. He plugged them in the object and put them in his ears as he'd seen Kurosaki do before.

He bobbed his head up and down on the rhythm of the music and sang the verse along with the object… _an "mp3 player", if I'm not mistaken. _

'**Tsuyosa dake o shinjite kita hibi**

**Munashisa o katsu tabi ni shitta**

**Chippoke na kokoro de warau kara**

**Mou sukoshi tsuyogatte isasete kure…'**

He then realised what he was doing, and quickly shut his mouth. Looking around in alarm, he noted no-one else was there.

He sighted in relief, and hid the rest of the package, starting to work at the unfinished paperwork that had been on his desk all along. After stuffing his new mp3 player in his pocket.

**-Day 2. midnight.-**

Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yachiru and a few other members of the women's association were in position. Two or more people would patrol every corner where the singing was heard.

Rangiku stood on top of the roof, watching over her assigned area, near the Captains sleeping quarters. Why was she there? It was quite obvious. _Captain won't be as mad a me as he would be at another member, since I'm his lieutenant. _

Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled, a soft singing reached her ears. She send a Hell butterfly to warn Yoruichi and Yachiru, then tried to pinpoint the exact location.

She couldn't help but admire whoever was singing. _He's got talent, that's for sure. _Rangiku thought. It was obviously a male voice, and sounded strangely familiar to her.

She was close enough to hear the lyrics and couldn't help but to stop walking to listen for a second. Whoever was singing, was now doing so with all he had, and it sounded magical.

'**Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga**

**Yami no saki e ichiban tsuyoi omoi o hanatsu**

**Kokoro o hanatsu**

**Hikari o hanatsu**

**I'm believing...**

**Believing, this light I see**

**Tashika na hikari yo**

**Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure**

**I'm believing, this light I see **

**Kodoku na hikari yo**

**Kurui dasu ore o kaki shimete kure…'**

It seemed as if he stopped singing. _No! nononononononono! _She thought, _I can't lose him now! _

She flash-stepped toward the source.

Rangiku stopped dead in her tracks, barely keeping herself from falling. Hard. Onto the ground.

First off, the lights in Captain Hitsugaya's quarters were still on.

Second, The window was open.

Matsumoto Rangiku looked up,

Third off, There, on top of the roof, sat a familiar person. Very familiar, even.

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was sitting on the roof with his eyes closed, soflty humming while holding an unknown object. He had a peaceful, happy smile on his face.

_Now way… _She thought. 'It was the captain all along?' someone from behind asked her, sounding dumbfounded herself. _Yoruichi. _Rangiku noted.

At that very moment, Yachiru popped up behind said Captain, asking out loud: ''So Whitey was the mystery singer?'

The unsuspecting Hitsugaya let out a startled yelp, pulling some king of white sting from his ears and trying to get away from the intrusion of his private space. His other hand clutched at his chest, and he was trying to control his breathing, staring at the pink haired girl with wide eyes.

_God no! I've been found out! _Hitsugaya allowed a soft stream of curses escape his lips, mostly picked up from Ichigo, since he had quite a foul mouth sometimes. He let out a humourless laugh, 'Guess you found me out…?'

'Captain Hitsugaya!' He froze on the spot, glued to the roof, his head turning to the source of the noise. _Matsumoto. _He concluded, _and Yoruichi too. _

He had a problem, a big one. They found out about his little secret, he'd been singing at night for several reasons… He mentally listed them off while thinking whether he could still run or not.

1. I don't know what the other will think of my signing voice.

2. I didn't want the entire Soul Society to know I like to sing.

3. Matsumoto is going to try to make me sing and annoy me for the entire day.

4. I'm not sure if a captain liking to sing will be accepted by the other captains, what if they think it's weird?

5. I don't want to give Captain Kurotsuchi a reason to experiment on my vocal chords.

_I can't run anymore, I've been keeping this for too long. Now I have to face the consequences._

Hitsugaya kept quiet until Matsumoto asked him: 'So captain is the one who's been distracting the division's members to slack off?' He blinked, _But I didn't do anything! _He wanted to protest, but kept calm. 'What do you try to imply, Matsumoto, I haven't been doing anything to make our members less productive.'

Now it was Matsumoto's time to blink, 'What? But you were the one singing, weren't you?' _don't tell me he didn't realise…_

Hitsugaya shrugged, 'True but I still can't see…' His eyes widened as it dawned upon him. _My singing was what stopped them from doing their duties? Am I really that bad? _His shoulders slumped slightly and he sighted softly, his eyes downcast.

Yoruichi noticed, however, and said: 'Captain Hitsugaya? What's wrong?' He looked up at her, since Matsumoto and she has jumped to join him on the roof. 'I…I just…' he sighted, 'Is my singing really that bad?' He asked.

The others blinked at him, confused, then they all started laughing. _Huh? _'Why are you laughing?' He asked, slightly offended.

Matsumoto composed herself enough to utter: 'They…hahaha…they stopped walking because they LIKED your singing! What made you think you couldn't sing?!' Hitsugaya smiled softly at that, and tried to keep himself from blushing.

…he failed miserably. A deep red colour spread across his face, and he scratched his head in embarrassment. Yachiru giggled, 'Aaaaaw~! Whitey is embarrassed! But you sing really well Whitey!'

Hitsugaya laughed at her childish acting. 'You think so?' Matsumoto froze, her captain just laughed, like, a real laugh. It was a miracle! _Singing is really good for him, and he was damn good at it too!_

An idea started to form in her head, and she whispered it to Yoruichi. A devilish smirk formed on her lips. They stood at either side of Hitsugaya, lifting him up at his arms. 'Oi! What do you think you're doing?!' he yelled, still blushing, as the two ran off with him, Yachiru shipping after them, giggling happily.

**- Day afterwards, one o'clock-ish -**

'COME SEE! COME SEE KN-CHAN!' Yachiru cried happily. 'Whitey is singing~! Whitey is signing very niiicelyyy~!' She laughed on top of 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki's broad shoulders.

The Shinigami in the nearby area could hear the pink-haired lieutenant and wondered what was going on. Captain Hitsugaya signing? Could the prodigy even do such a thing with his cold way of acting?

Most followed the pair from a distance, wanting answers. Slowly, the square in front of the first division filled itself. When you looked around, you could see a improvised stage near the stairs.

Some Shinigami spotted the Substitute, Ichigo Kurosaki, and his friends near big black boxes, arguing with a very annoyed voice:

'I'M NOT COMING OUT! GET LOST! I'M NOT DOING IT DAMN IT!' Hitsugaya was mad. Mad at Rangiku for coming up with this idea, and mad at everybody else for helping her with it.

They made him wear a weird costume, made by Ishida, of course. He now wore; black jeans, a white button-up shirt with rolled sleeves, a teal tie matching his eyes, black sandals, and a blue with silver bracelet. Hitsugaya sighted and walked out of the make-shift changing room.

When people kept staring, a big mark appeared on his forehead. 'What are you looking at?' He huffed. Causing most people to look away from the Captains' unusual getup.

'What's going on here? I heard rumours of Captain Hitsugaya singing, you mean it's true?' Captain Ukitake walked up to the small group, Captain Unohana short behind him.

'Yo! What's all the ruckus for?' Ikkaku and Yumichika trailed behind Captain Zaraki. Soon, most of the others had arrived as well. Captain Kuchiki glared at Hitsugaya, but seemed to be interested just as much as the others.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya was hugged from behind. 'Shiro, what are you doing? You told me you'd never sing again!' _Momo… _He sighted. 'I've been singing at night, but Matsumoto came to search for me since I was disturbing the patrols.'

Ichigo smiled triumphantly, 'I knew you would eventually do something not work-related.' He said, earning him a hit to the head by Rukia, 'Don't listen to him Captain, he's just jealous that you beat him at karaoke.'

It was as if somebody pressed a mute button. It took a full 4 minutes before somebody regained his voice: 'Captain Hitsugaya… sang Karaoke?' Captain Ukitake exclaimed.

Everyone started to talk to each other at once. The icy, cold captain of the 10th Division…KARAOKE?!

They were so busy talking, that nobody noticed Hitsugaya, who was completely ticked off. He inhaled deeply, then made his way to the stage. Still, nobody saw him, except Ishida.

Hitsugaya had taken a liking to the quincy, he was more realistic than the others, and the most normal… let's not talk about his sewing fetish, ok?

Ishida made his way to a control table, getting the microphone and music player ready. He handed it to Hitsugaya as he walked past, jumping on the stage without making a sound.

Hitsugaya nodded towards Ishida, and the other gave a small signal back to say he'd seen it. The music started and Hitsugaya started singing into the microphone, not realising it had become quiet as he let himself get lost in the music.

After the song ended, he opened his eyes, finding every person in the area staring at him, a disbelieving look in their eyes. He fidgeted nervously, hoping for somekind of reaction.

Unohana started clapping, and soon, others followed. Hitsugaya was flabbergasted to find that even Captain Kuchiki Byakuya and Captain Zaraki Kenpachi were clapping.

A cheering Yumichika yelled: 'ENCORE! ENCORE!' his call was soon followed by others, once they weren't as scared of the young Captain anymore. Hitsugaya found himself smiling, and was suddenly blinded by a white flash.

As he tried to get the black spots out of his view, he saw a member of the women's association make photo after photo. 'This is going to be a headline!' she squealed and quickly ran away.

'What is the meaning of this!' A strong voice thundered. People fell quiet and whispered to each other worriedly, seeing as Head Captain Yamamoto had arrived. A couple of Shinigami from the first and second squad - including their lieutenants – behind him.

'I had expected better of you than do find you doing THIS, Captain Hitsugaya. I am afraid to say that this will be your last day as a Captain, seeing that your irresponsible behaviour caused many Shinigami to function improperly in their job.' He said sharply. Hitsugaya swallowed: _something like THIS is going to cost me my position as Captain?! But I don't want to stop singing... I can't imagine living without that anymore…_

'He didn't do anything wrong old man!' Kurosaki yelled. 'He is a great singer, you shouldn't strip him of his position just because he can SING!' _He's only making it worse._

'Shut it Kurosaki.' Hitsugaya said coldly. _I have to do this without your help. _He then looked the feared Head Captain in his eyes. 'I am afraid that I cannot allow such a thing to happen.' I stated, causing other Shinigami, even some Captains, to gasp.

Yamamoto raised his Spiritual Pressure, causing some people to faint. Hitsugaya kept standing stubbornly, even though the Heat of the Head Captains' Spiritual Pressure collided with his own cold one, causing his low body temperature to raise at an alarming rate.

Hitsugaya hissed between his clenched teeth. _I can't back down now. _'Singing happens to make me feel alive, something I cannot say about the paperwork. I will NOT step down as the 10th Division's Captain for doing what I want to do most. I gave up on singing when I started training at the academy, because I saw it as showing my weakness, exposing my very own soul.'

This caused the Spiritual Pressure to lower, and many Shinigami (and Ichigo's friends) relaxed considerably. 'What do you mean Hitsugaya?' Head Captain Yamamoto asked.

Hitsugaya smirked, even though it hurt that his title wasn't used anymore. 'What I mean is that I'd rather step down from my position willingly than be forced to because I do what I love to do most… by an old man like yourself.'

_Another press on the mute button. _He sighted as everyone, even Kurosaki, fell quiet at my bold statement. I walked up to the microphone without even glancing at the Head Captain.

'Hitsugaya.' he paused in his movement, 'I f you sing now, I will not oversee your act.' Hitsugaya said nothing and looked at the audience, who got instantly captivated by the unwavering determination and fiery will in those big, teal eyes.

He inhaled.

'**Tsumetai yokaze ga me ni sasari**

**Kudaranai kioku ga afure dasu**

**Togatta serifu o sora ni hanachi**

**Chi no aji no nokoru tsuba o haita**

Some brave Shinigami started cheering, including Ichigo, Ishida and Orihime. Soon followed by Rukia.

**"Minna shinjae" tte kuchiguse o**

**Aitsu wa kokoro kara kanashinda**

**Mamorou toshite kizutsukeru chikara de**

**Nani o te ni shite yuku?**

**I'm believing, this light I see**

**Tashika na hikari yo**

**Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure**

**Tsuyosa dake o shinjite kita hibi**

**Munashisa o katsu tabi ni shitta**

**Chippoke na kokoro de warau kara**

**Mou sukoshi tsuyogatte isasete kure**

**"Hitori de ikiru" tte kuchiguse ni**

**Aitsu wa sashisou ni hohoenda**

**Wakarou toshite tsuki hanasu chikara de**

**Nani o te ni shite yuku?**

He felt more at ease, and started to sway in rhythm, not hesitating to walk/dance across the stage, clenching his empty fist and throwing it up in the air. Causing people in the public to cheer even louder.

**I'm believing, this light I see**

**Kodoku na hikari yo**

**Kurui dasu ore o daki shimete kure**

**Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga**

**Ten no hate e ichiban tsuyoi inori o hanatsu**

**Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga**

**Yami no saki e ichiban tsuyoi omoi o hanatsu**

**Kokoro o hanatsu**

**Hikari o hanatsu**

**I'm believing...**

Hitsugaya forgot about such a thing as rules as he sang from the bottom of his heart, giving all he had and throwing it into the microphone, singing at the very top of his lungs.

**Believing, this light I see**

**Tashika na hikari yo**

**Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure**

**I'm believing, this light I see **

**Kodoku na hikari yo**

**Kurui dasu ore o kaki shimete kure.'**

It was completely silent as He finished the last note. He glanced sideways at the Head Captain, and walked up to him. He stared at the stoic man for a moment, smirking. 'So…What do you think?'

His eyes are still filled with determination and… joy. The Head Captain noted. Looking down to the kid-looking now ex-Captain. He hated it. The Head Captain hated it when he knew he'd been wrong. The substitute had been right when he mentioned Hitsugaya's hidden talent.

'I guess…' He mumbled, soft enough only for Hitsugaya to hear. 'You can sing indeed.' There was a glow in Hitsugaya's eyes, he was openly showing his pride to him. _Pride where I mercilessly stepped on. _He sighted. And continued, louder this time: 'I now understand. You are indeed worthy of the rank of a Captain.'

People started to whisper to each other excitedly. To everyone's surprise, it was Byakuya who spoke first. 'I do not see why he shouldn't be returned to his position as Captain if you indeed deem him worthy of being so.'

'The Captain is right.' Matsumoto continued, 'I was the one who got him to do this in the first place, if anyone should be punished, let it be me.' This gave her some surprised glances. 'Yeah, let the kid be a Captain, that way his lieutenant doesn't need to do all the paperwork.' Kenpachi grinned, 'Besides, he's a good fight.'

This statement caused everyone to anime-sweat drop. Of course you could leave it to Kenpachi to say such thing.

Yamamoto looked at all the others, then let his gaze fall upon Hitsugaya. The Shinigami smiled and whispered a quiet 'thank you everyone.' To the people agreeing with the Captains.

He cleared his throat. 'Fine, If all of you seem to agree to the statements brought to us by Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki, I will now announce the Captain of the 10th Division. Toshiro Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya, do you agree to this position?'

Said Shinigami gave a brief nod. 'I accept this position and promise to fulfil my duties the best of my ability.' People started cheering again once the words sunk in. Ichigo and Ishida high-fived. Matsumoto squealed and glomped Hitsugaya, getting him caught in between her chest- again.

Hitsugaya sang another six songs throughout the evening, plus a duet with Ichigo and with Matsumoto. The sake flowed richly, and everyone had loads of fun exploring the 10th Divisions Captain new side.

They parties until deep in the night, and Rangiku was more than happy that she fulfilled her mission for once.


End file.
